Aurora: Fractured Angel
by shanejayell
Summary: When Jean-Marie realizes she's doing things she can't remember, she goes for help... Warning, contains LESBIAN CONTENT.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Alpha Flight or the X-Men, they all belong to Marvel Comics. This is NOT canon, but instead a idea that occurred to me while reading the X-Men and certain episodes in Aurora's past.

Aurora: Fractured Angel

San Francisco was a beautiful city, with rolling hills and a surprising mix of old and new in one living whole. Aurora was still adapting to being a X-man, not to mention the shift in her psyche, but the black haired woman felt truly happy for the first time in years. She was no longer two personalities, Jean-Marie and Aurora, but instead one person at last.

"Aurora!" Tabitha waved, the blonde mutant explosive smiling cheerfully. Tabby wasn't technically a X-men, currently, much like Aurora she was hanging out in San Francisco along with many other mutants after it was declared a safe haven.

"Bonjour, Tabby," Aurora smiled as the black clad woman descended, the white star bursts on her costume shining in the sun.

"Wow, I never knew you could party like that?" Tabby laughed as she trotted up to where Aurora had landed.

"Eh?" Aurora blinked in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Tabby looked amused, obviously thinking Aurora had too much to drink last night, "Like, you were dancing? And drinking? And I think I even saw you dancing on top of a table!"

Aurora stiffened, then reflexedly began to hover. "I didn't... I'm not... excuse me!" With that she zipped skyward, panic sending her soaring high up into the atmosphere.

'No,' Aurora made herself slow as she hit the upper atmosphere. For a long time in her life she had tried to avoid problems, running away from them rather than face them. If she was going to have a life, she couldn't do that any more.

Later that morning Emma Frost looked at Aurora curiously. "I thought you had merged your multiple personalities?" the blonde mutant asked, wearing her usual outfit of minimal pieces of white cloth.

"So did I," Aurora sighed, running a hand through her hair as she tried not to visibly cringe at Emma's revealing outfit. 'Has she no decency?.' she thought desperately, 'I almost think I can see her nipples...'

Emma tilted her head to the side, then calmly pulled up her tiny top. "Thank you," she said, "I hadn't noticed the slippage."

Aurora's mouth opened then she blushed furiously, "Oh god..."

"I wasn't intentionally reading your mind," Emma noted, "it's just that you projected that so strongly I couldn't not hear."

"It's still embarrassing," Aurora winced.

Politely giving Aurora some time to recover Emma poured them each some tea, mixing in her usual lemon then offering the items to Aurora. "So," Emma said as she took a drink, "what do you want me to do?"

Aurora took a nervous breath as she gathered her thoughts. "I don't want to go on like I did before, unaware or fighting my other self. If I do have a new personality, I want to meet her..." she trailed off awkwardly.

"I don't think I've ever attempted that," Emma mused, looking off into the distance. A smile pulled on her lips, "It sounds interesting."

"Then you can...?" Aurora asked.

"Certainly I can do it," Emma reached for Aurora's hands as she continued, "it might even be a challenge."

Before Aurora could even protest she felt herself yanked out of her body, finding herself in a glowing, formless terrain that seemed to stretch on forever. "What did you do?!" she yelped at Emma, only to see her floating naked nearby. "Eek!" she yelped, covering her eyes.

"Aurora," Emma said patiently, "this is the astral plane. It's all mental projections, you don't need to be worried over modesty."

"Emma, it may be astral, but..." Aurora trailed off, sighing.

Rolling her eyes Emma dressed herself in something skimpy, rather like a bathing suit. "Better?" she asked. When Aurora reluctantly nodded Emma floated closer, studying Aurora intently as she said, "I think I see her..."

Aurora felt the seperation as a slight tearing, but otherwise there was no pain. The girl who shimmered to life before her looked a little younger than Aurora and wore her hair shorter than the long locks that Aurora now had.

"I'll be damned," the young woman sounded less French than Aurora did, studying her with a odd look on her face.

"My name is...," Aurora hesitated then she decided to use her birth name for simplicity, "Jean-Marie. Who are you?"

"That's my name too," the other woman looked sheepish as she explained, "but I like to have people call me Mary."

"Hello, Mary," Aurora took her hand, then cried out in shock as she was overwhelmed by a flash of memory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The music in the nightclub pounded as Mary stalked through the women to the bar, picking up a drink then looking over the crowd. Women swayed close to the music, sending invisible signals of want and need even as in the darker corners women consummated their intense attraction.

"Wow, you're beautiful," a younger red head murmured, looking Mary over boldly from her spot at the bar.

"You're not so bad yourself," Mary grinned as she took in the sexy shorts and tiny top that the well endowed woman was wearing.

The redhead smiled charmingly at her as she tapped their glasses together, "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I just flew into town," Mary chuckled softly, introducing herself and getting Nikki's name. After talking a bit she invited the luscious lady to dance and they swayed together out on the dance floor.

Nikki's hands wandered down her back then grabbed Mary's ass, both of them purring as they danced closer and closer. Nikki licked her neck, murmuring into Mary's ear, "I'm not usually this forward, but you're too hot to let get away."

"You wanna take this somewhere else, ma' petite?" Mary murmured back.

"Oooh, French," Nikki's smile widened if that was possible, "you just got even hotter."

Mary laughed as she gently tugged Nikki towards the door. "Your place or mine?" Mary asked, winking.

Nikki kept a possessive hand on Mary's butt, "Mine, I bet it's closer."

A few moment's later they were outside in Nikki's car, kissing frantically in the back seat. Mary let her hands heft the woman's full breasts, gently thumbing the nipples as she nibbled her neck. "I feel like a teenager," she chuckled as she popped open her top.

"You never made out in a car before?" Nikki laughed as she bit hungrily at Mary's neck.

Mary laughed softly, "I had a repressed childhood."

"Well," Nikki grinned as she helped Mary sit back and unbuttoned her pants, "Let's see if we can make up for that..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With a cry Aurora broke free from her other self, shaking off the vision of what she now knew had happened just last night. Mary looked almost as shaken, and Aurora presumed she had seen into her life as well.

Emma Frost looked on with a almost excited expression on her face. "Fascinating," she murmured, floating nearby, "are you all right, ladies?"

Aurora shook her head, her expression rueful as she murmured, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Tell me about it," Mary blinked.

"So...," Aurora shook her head as if she was trying to physically make her scattered thoughts organize, "did I repress some part of me and create you, or did some trauma split you off?"

"Or it maybe simpler than that," Emma noted. "The human mind is still a mystery, even to a telepath."

Mary looked a combination embarrassed and amused. "You're taking this well," she noted, "considering your, or should I say our, religious background."

Aurora shook her head ruefully, "It's a bit shocking, yes, and I confess I haven't shaken my convent school background entirely."

"Who does?" Mary joked and both women smiled.

"But after my brother coming out, I've had to reassess some things," Aurora shrugged.

Emma watched them with some amusement, "I just have one question."

"Yes?" Mary asked as Aurora looked at her curiously.

"How well are you two going to cope with sharing a body when it comes to sex?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Mary actually blushed slightly while Aurora went beet red. "Oh dear," Aurora sighed.

End

Notes: Jean-Marie has had issues with multiple personalities for years, and one of the ongoing subplots has been that she might have more than her original two persionalities. The idea that her third self might be gay amused me, and would make sense since her 'primary' personality Jean-Marie had serious issues around sexuality. Also, sorry for not peppering Aurora's speech with French phrases, but I don't speak it well.


End file.
